Pero no lo hiciste
by DaffyTaffy-13666
Summary: Hoy te escribo una carta... Una carta que no leerás nunca, pero no importa por que sé que en algún momento tu y yo nos volveremos a ver y podré comunicarte personalmente todo aquello que he plasmado en la carta. Por que... pudiste haber hecho tantas cosas... pero no fue así... No lo hiciste... Y por eso... Te lo agradezco mi amor... -Denle una oportunidad por favor.


Querido José:

Sé que no podrás leer nunca esta carta que te escribo hoy, pero tengo la esperanza que donde quiera que estés, me está viendo y cuidando como siempre lo has hecho, con una sonrisa tuya tan brillante que lograbas hacer sonreír a los demás sin problema.

Sabes... Aunque ha pasado ya un tiempo, recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer, quizás esa es la desventaja de ser una nación, que por más que me gustaría no puedo olvidar nada, mucho menos puedo hacerlo a un lado... Después de todo ¿Quién haría a un lado los recuerdos con la persona que más amo en la vida?

 **¿Recuerdas ese día que me prestaste tu guitarra favorita porque que quería aprender a tocar y rompí la mayoría de las cuerdas?** , pensé que me matarías porque la habías estado cuidando mucho, _pero no lo hiciste_ , por el contrario te preocupaste por si no me había lastimado yo.

 **¿Recuerdas ese otro día en el que derrame tu preciado tequila en tu alfombra nueva?** , pensé que me odiarías, después de todo tu amas tu tequila, _pero no lo hiciste_ , solo te dedicaste a limpiar el desorden que provoque... Sabes después de eso me sentí mal, en un principio quizás lo había hecho adrede pero más tarde entendí que aunque te adoras el tequila, me amabas más a mi como para enojarte por ese pequeño incidente.

 **¿Recuerdas también ese día en que quería salir a dar un paseo y me dijiste que esperara por ti, porque podría ser peligroso y no lo hice?** , por poco y me asaltan, pero tu llegaste a tiempo a mi lado y nada paso, aun me pregunto cómo es que diste conmigo... En esa ocasión pensé que me dirías "te lo dije"... _Pero no lo hiciste_ , solo me llevaste de regreso a casa y te aseguraste que estuviera bien y que olvidara el susto que me lleve por la tarde.

No sé por qué en estos momentos pienso en todas esas situaciones, quizás porque son momentos que a pesar de no ser tan buenos siempre estuviste ahí a mi lado.

 **¿Recuerdas aquel día en el que coqueteaba con Antonio y Paulo para ponerte celos y realmente te pusiste celoso?,** pensé sin duda alguna que me dejarías y te irías... _Pero no lo hiciste_... En lugar de eso te nos acercaste y me abrazaste posesivamente como cuando creías que podías perderme y me besaste frente a ellos, normalmente me hubiera separado y te hubiera regañado por esos "espectáculos" pero en ese momento no me importo y te correspondí ignorado a los otros 2.

 **¿Te acuerdas de ese día en que me invitaste a cenar y llegué 2 horas tarde por culpa de mi jefe?** , pensé que ya te habrías marchado harto de todo eso... _Pero no lo hiciste_ , ahí estabas aun después de 2 horas esperando por mí para cenar juntos.

Recuerdo perfectamente como luego de la cena mientras tomábamos un pequeño café, te arrodillaste y me pediste casarme contigo... Yo no podía ser más feliz y con lágrimas en los ojos te dije que sí, sin pensarlo, solo podía pensar en lo feliz que era a tu lado.

Sin duda hubo muchas cosas que no hiciste, pero me aguantaste... Me amaste y me protegiste... Todo eso... No tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que te amo y que te agradezco que estuvieras conmigo en las buenas y en las malas...

Pero sobre todo te agradezco el simple hecho de que me diste luego de un año de casados el mejor regalo que le podrías dar a quien sea... Me diste 2 hermosos regalos. Nuestros hijos, el pequeño Alessandro y la pequeña Luna.

Sabes, hubo muchas cosas que quise hacer para compensarte por todos aquellos problemas que te di, me prometí a mí mismo que cuando volvieras de la segunda guerra mundial a la que Alfred te arrastro... Yo haría lo que fuera por compensarte...

 **Pero... No lo hiciste...**

 **No volviste...**

Aun hoy en día a pesar de que se me han declarado, a pesar de que se acercan a mi alegando que "tus hijos deben tener una figura paterna" aun con eso... Yo no puedo aceptarlos...

Nos vemos pronto mi amor

Con amor Ángelo Vargas.

P.D. Te amé, te amo y te amaré hasta el final de mis días.


End file.
